1. Field
The present invention relates to an upright type cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to an upright type cleaner, in which a belt cover divides a suction port into two suction areas and a connection path connects the two suction areas divided about the belt cover, thereby improving suction efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an upright type cleaner includes an upright type body, in which a driving motor is installed to generate suction force, and a suction brush rotatably coupled to a lower portion of the upright type body.
A filtering unit and a dirt collecting box are provided in the upright type body, so that dirt introduced into the cleaner by means of the suction force of the driving motor is filtered through the filtering unit and then is collected in the dirt collecting box.
Such an upright type cleaner includes a suction port at a bottom surface of the suction brush, and a rotating drum is installed in the suction port to scatter dust sticking to a floor.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a suction port of an upright type cleaner according to the related art.
The suction port 2 is formed at the bottom surface of a suction brush 1 to intake dust, a rotating drum 3 is installed in the suction port 2 in the transverse direction, and a spiral brush 4 is installed around the rotating drum 3.
A body (not shown) of the cleaner includes a fan motor (not shown) for driving the rotating drum 3 and a belt (not shown) is provided to connect a pulley of the fan motor with the rotating drum.
A belt cover 6 is provided at a lower case 5, which forms a lower portion of the suction brush 1, in order to guide the movement of the belt. The belt extends by passing through an upper portion of the suction port 2, so that the belt cover 6 divides the suction port 2 into two suction areas.
Meanwhile, a connection port (not shown) connected to the body is formed at one side of the suction brush 1, and a suction pipe (not shown) is connected to the connection port to output the suction force generated from the body, so that dust can be introduced into the cleaner through the suction port.
However, the suction force applied to the suction port 2 is reduced proportionally to the distance between the suction port 2 and the connection port. Especially, since the suction port 2 is divided into two suction areas by means of the belt cover 6, the suction force output from a suction port 2a positioned remotely from the connection port is significantly reduced due to interference by the belt cover 6, so the suction port 2a cannot easily suck the dust. For this reason, the suction area of the suction port 2 is substantially limited to a suction port 2b positioned at one side of the belt cover 6 in adjacent to the connection port.
In addition, a part of dust sucked through the suction port 2b cannot be directly introduced into the body, but move along the rotating drum 3, thereby lowering the suction efficiency. Further, the part of dust may flow back to the suction port 2b. 